Sister Sister
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: "Erm, Sorano-nee?" Yukino was now sweating bullets when she saw her sister tense up when she called her Sorano. "There's only one person who knows me by that name...Yuki-chan?" Yukino goes to visit her sister Sorano a.k.a. Angel in prison. Oneshot!


Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Yes, yes I know it's been like a REALLY long time since I updated or posted anything up and all I've been doing is reviewing a whole bunch of new stories, but I've had exams! My next and last exam is next week Monday, but it's a waste of everyone's time so absolutely NO ONE is studying for that lol!

So this idea has like really been buzzing around in my head my and it's a oneshot as well. I mean, am I the only one who sees the resemblance between Angel and Yukino? They haven't seen each other yet either, so who knows, maybe Angel is REALLY SORANO! Yeah, I know it can't be because that would mean Sorano would have to be 7 years older than Yukino, but let a girl have her fun! I mean, I know some others were thinking it too hehehe

Sorry for any crappy grammar and spelling, I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters either!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Sister Sister**

Yukino had done most things that she had wanted to do now. She helped to rebuild Fiore after the destruction that the dragons had left. She had gone back to Sabertooth where they let her rejoin after finally revaluing that they do need friends to make them strong. It was weird to see Minerva have a smile on her face and not just a smirk that read 'I'll kill you if I wanted to, but I'll toy with you.'

She looked at the three keys in her hands. They had all become closer to one another after their fight with Kagura, and she had even developed a friendship with the S-class mage from Mermaid Heel. She looked around her guild where everyone was smiling, talking as loudly as they wanted and actually enjoying themselves! Even Master Jiemma seemed to appreciate everyone more these days.

Then she looked over to where she saw a certain man talking to the other two dragon slayers. He was the one she needed! She walked over to him slowly, not wanting to be noticed as much, but the three dragon slayers smelt her coming anyway and they awaited for her arrival. She stood behind him, not knowing how to ask.

"Erm, Ohayo Cobra-san. Erm, can I talk to you?" She looked down at the floor while he stared at her through one eye and nodded his head slowly. "I'll talk to you both later I guess." Sting and Rogue nodded their heads as they walked away. Cobra stood there calmly, with his hands in his pockets. Ever since the fight with the dragons, he was free from the prison because of his help. Besides, he wanted to see his best friend too, but just not be too close to her that he would join Fairy Tail, so they trusted him well enough not to rejoin Oracion seis.

Seeing as Yukino was too shy to say anything, he started it off. "You look like her, you know. Like a lot like her that even if I couldn't smell the same blood running through your veins, it wouldn't matter anyway because I can see it." Yukino looked up at him with wide eyes. "You...knew what I was going to talk about?" Cobra laughed and nodded his head.

"Well yes I guess. Ever since you found out that Fairy Tail fought against us and you found out your sister was apart of it, I was wondering when you would approach me about her." Yukino sighed. At least she wouldn't have to explain to him why she wanted to talk to him. "So...how is she?" Cobra sighed.

"She's well enough I should guess. I mean, she doesn't talk about you, so I would have never known about you. But she gained a new magic other than her celestial mage magic. She calls it Angel Magic. She's so nuts over Angels." Yukino nodded her, looking quite upset that her sister had never not once spoken about her. She smiled and just as she was going to thank him and walk away, he pushed himself off of the wall that he had been leaning on the whole time they were talking. "I can take you to go and see her if you want."

Yukino hesitated before nodding. "I guess that would be fine. But what if she doesn't remember me?" Cobra shook his head. "No, she does remember you. Every time we used to pass by where there were siblings, she used to watch on in envy, as though she was once able to do that. Let's go." He started walking towards the door and she called out to Minerva that she would be back soon enough.

Line Break

Cobra had to stay behind just incase he was going to pass anything on to Angel as he wasn't really trusted yet. He stayed back with Doranbolt as Lahar walked with Yukino down to where Angel was staying. She followed in absolute silence and Lahr pulled out a chair from somewhere and put it in front of the silver bars that was a door. "I'll give you 15 minutes top. Angel, there's someone here for you!" Lahr started walking away and Yukino couldn't help but feel extra nervous. She was going to meet her older sister. A now well known criminal.

She watched as 'Angel' took her time to roll out of her bed and she heaved a heavy and annoyed sigh. "WHAT do you want Cobra, coming to show me that you're now out of this hell hole?" She still had her back towards her and Yukino could already tell that her sister was beautiful. With her hair the same colour as hers, it now reached her waist. She had a blue headband in her hair the same colour as her own rose. Yukino couldn't help but see how similar they both were even if it had been over 10 years they may have seen one another.

"Erm, Sorano-nee?" Yukino was now sweating bullets when she saw her sister tense up when she called her Sorano. "There's only one person who knows me by that name...Yuki-chan?" Angel, or Sorano turned around quickly and ran up to the bars where Yukino saw her tears falling down her face. Her hand reached out through the bars and stroked Yukino's face.

"Yuki-chan! Oh my gosh, it really is you! You're fine, I'm so happy! You weren't injured by those pesky dragons now where you? Oh stand up and let me see you! You're so much more older now!" Yukino couldn't but burst into tears right there in front of her sister. Angel laughed as she wiped her sister's tears as she herself was almost close to tears. "You were always a big cry baby now weren't you?" Yukino felt her sister's hand wipe away her tears and she looked into her sister's calm eyes.

"Sorano-nee, I'm so happy to see you!" Angel smiled at her before returning her hand. "It's been so long Yuki-chan. I'm so glad that you're safe. Those Zeref worshippers sure made me go through hell at that Tower of Heaven. I'm just glad that you didn't have to go through all of that like I did. So how have you been? I hope you didn't follow your big sister's steps and join a dark guild." Angel laughed lightly before Yukino cracked a smile.

"Oh I have these!" She pulled her three keys out of her pocket and Angel looked down at them. "You're a celestial mage like I am! Well was. Oh, what's that one, it looks kinda creepy." Angel took the key into her hands and examined it. "That's the 13th key, Ophiuchus. He's a huge snake." Angel gasped as she passed it back to Yukino. "The 13th key?! Wow, that's one huge honour, for you to be able to summon the rumoured, most powerful spirit! Well other than the spirit King. You must have done him proud!"

Yukino visibly brightened up more when she heard the praise her sister had for her. "And you've made me proud of course." They both smiled at each other. "Here I was thinking that you might have forgotten me or not loved me anymore." Angel flashed her a glare. "How could you even think that?" Yukino shrugged. "Corba told me you never talked about me.

Angel sighed. "Yeah, I didn't. If I said anything or showed any sign of weakness towards a person, they would have found you and killed you. It was just better to stay silent about you and act as though I didn't care about anything or anyone. I was just looking out for you." Yukino had to wipe the tears that were yet to build up again in her eyes.

"Here, I want you to have this." Angel went back over to her bed and pulled out a necklace from under the pillow. It looked exactly like the wings she had marked on the base of her neck. Yukino leaned forward, and through the bars, Angel put on the necklace for her. "This is yours now, so you know that I'll always be with you." Lahr walked back and when he saw them, he rolled his eyes and caved.

"I'll unlock the door so that you can both hug." He unlocked it and Yukino straight away ran into her sister's arms. Angel was surprised by the speed, but hugged her back all the same. "I missed you Sora-nee." A tear fell from Angel's eyes as she hugged her even tighter. "I missed you too Yuki-chan. Now get going. I would love a visit every month and if you can't make it, get someone else to explain!" Angel stood back in her cell and Lahar locked it.

"And if I'm ever able to get out of here, I'll change my name back from Angel to Sorano. This isn't the real me." She smiled at Yukino and Yukino bowed at her. "Thank you Sora-nee." They both left one another with a smile on their faces, feeling happy that they had both seen each other after so many years.

* * *

Yeah yeah, I know that it was short and all, but I guess that was expected lol. I don't know what's up with this, but it annoys me that when you upload, some words go missing or extra spaces pop up really weirdly, so if anything messed up happened, I'm extra sorry.

So yeah, I've recently gone on Tumblr even though I've had it since like December, but I've only just started using it properly since like...I dunno hahaha. ANYWAY, if you guys wanna follow me or something, that would be sweetly cool, just like pm me or something.

I hoped you guys liked it! I think my writing skills are all really rusty again after this little hiatus of mine. Ugh, I better get back into writing shape!

Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys a lot so I love your reviews!

Lolita-chan


End file.
